


i'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: It's all fluff, M/M, cuute, i got this from a prompt, it was a quick write, luv it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and michael meet online even though they live in the same apartment building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

**Author's Note:**

> title is from kiss me by ed sheeran

Luke was a normal college student. He lived in a crappy apartment. Ate crappy food. And spent most of his time on the internet. He had a trust fund, so luckily he didn’t have to work. He was returning from another day of university when he ran smack dab into someone else while walking up the stairs.

 

“Hey! Watch it!” The other boy said, his colorful hair now ruffled. “Great any shot I had of being on time is now gone thanks to you, Blondie!” The boy growled before storming off and leaving his name badge behind. It was a badge the employees at Target wear and in black letters printed on it was ‘Michael’.

 

Luke frowned, shoving it into his pocket and continuing the trek up the stairs. “It’s not like I meant to run into you.” Luke mumbled, shoving his key into the lock and pushing open the door to reveal an empty apartment. Which wasn’t unusual since Luke lived alone. “I’m home!” Luke said sadly, walking over to the small round fish bowl sitting on the table in his dining room. A red fish and a blue fish were swimming around happily. “Annette you’re looking gorgeous as always and Tom-” Luke leaned over to where Tom was swimming, “have you made it to first base yet?” Luke whispered, Tom stared at Luke for a moment before swimming away. Luke shook his head and set down his bag, pulling out his laptop to check his messages.

 

There was one from Ashton which was pretty typical that read.

 

_try this new messaging website there are some real hotties! ;) xx_

 

Luke rolled his eyes and clicked the link to the website. He created an account and instantly 6 people messaged him. Only one looked interesting and their username was punkr0ck_69. Luke laughed and sent him a message.

 

_from luke-is-a-penguin_

_nice name ;)_

Luke smiled at the message before opening a new tab to start on his homework his professor had given him. He probably should’ve done that before wasting 15 minutes on some website, but Luke does what he wants. Almost as soon as he started his research someone messaged him back.

 

_from punkr0ck_69_

_thanks my mom picked it out for me ;)_

 

Luke chuckled to himself before writing out his response.

 

_from luke-is-a-penguin_

_your mom seems gr8_

 

Luke sat there staring at the screen, he didn’t know if it would indicate if the other person was texting or not, but this guy seemed cool- or girl. Sure enough a little bubble thing popped up and disappeared after Luke received a message.

 

_from punkr0ck_69_

_did you just use gr8? its 2015_

_from luke-is-a-penguin_

_says the guy using an im website!!_

Luke and punkr0ck_69 continued talking until 3 am when he forced himself away from the computer and into bed. Luke laid there for what seemed like hours before he fell asleep.

 

When Luke woke up he’s not proud of the fact that he raced over to his laptop to message a guy he met on an im website (he did find out that he was chatting with a guy.) But he did, when he got on there were two messages.

 

_from punkr0ck_69_

_woah you play guitar? i do too!_

_from punkr0ck_69_

_looks like you went to sleep weakling_

Luke laughed and grabbed an orange before texting him back.

 

_f_ _rom luke-is-a-penguin_

_i have classes today dunt judge me !!1!_

 

 

Luke took a shower and got dressed before checking his messages, sure enough there was o

 

_from punkr0ck_69_

_maybe we can skype when you get back? the names mikey btw xx_

 

Luke smiled down at his laptop, he was glad he only had two classes that were in the morning.

 

_from luke-is-a-penguin_

_sure this afternoon at 1:30?_

Luke smiled when it was immediately answered.

 

_from punkr0ck_69_

_sounds gr8! my skype is the same as this_

 

Luke smiled and grabbed his bag running out of his apartment and down the stairs, barely making it to university on time. Luke ended up getting there when Ashton arrived. Ashton raised his eyebrows, chuckling softly. Luke raised an eyebrow, Ashton always arrived early to flirt with the guy who sits in front of them.

 

“Late night?” Luke asked when Ashton sat in a spot that wasn’t Calum Hood, football prodigy, he sat… beside him? “Oh hey Calum.” Luke said, looking at Ashton for help. Ashton smiled and leaned over kissing Calum roughly.

 

Calum giggled and pushed Ashton away, “me and Ashton are uh together.” He said with a blush. Ashton winked and started to say something when their professor started teaching. Ashton just shrugged and turned forward.

 

Luke thought his classes couldn’t pass fast enough it was 1:18 when he was running up the stairs and ran into angry Target guy.

 

“Please move I need to get ready, I’m going to be late.” Target guy said, picking up his stuff and sighing. “Great first impression I’ll be late.” He mumbled.

 

Luke bent down to help him pick his stuff up, “if it helps I’m probably going to be late for an important call..” Luke said, digging his name tag out of his pocket. “Here’s this Michael.” Luke started, “I found it yesterday and you were gone and mad and stuff.”

 

Michael smiled, “thanks Blondie.” He put his bag over his shoulder. “I gotta go though and I still have three flights of stairs.” He started walking upstairs.

 

“I live in 4B if you ever need a buddy!” Luke shouted and Michael gave him a thumbs up, “great I’m late.” Luke mumbled walking up the stairs and into his apartment. Luke got his laptop out and pulled up skype, typing in punkr0ck_69. He sent a request and it was accepted almost immediately. He sent a video call and was weirdly nervous, he’s talked to him for like a day before they skyped. It’s not marriage.

 

When the guy from the stairs showed up on his screen he was kinda shocked, he looked adorable with his ruffled hair and his nervous smile. His mouth fell open when he saw Luke.

 

“Blondie?” Michael asked, squinting at his screen and frowning.

 

“Mikey?” Luke asked, smiling wider. He frowned when Michael ran out of his apartment, leaving Luke sitting there alone. He jumped 8,000 feet in the air when someone knocked on his door. He answered the door and was shocked to see Michael. “Uh, hey..”

  
Michael picked Luke up and spun him around, pulling him into a kiss. “I’m actually glad it was you.” Michael whispered.


End file.
